The present invention is directed to control devices for bicycle transmissions and, more particularly, to an apparatus that uses rotational power from a rotating crank, axle or some other member to assist the operation of the bicycle transmission.
A typical bicycle transmission is operated by a shift operating wire connected between the transmission and a manually operated shift operating device mounted on the handlebar. The rider operates the shift operating device to selectively pull or release the shift operating wire which, in turn, operates the transmission in the desired manner.
One of the goals of bicycle transmission design is to make the transmission easy to operate with a minimum amount of effort. This involves minimizing the force needed to operate the shift operating device as well as minimizing the amount of unnecessary movement of the shift operating device. In the case of bicycle transmissions such as derailleurs which are used to shift a chain from one sprocket to another, the amount of force needed to derail the chain from one sprocket and move it to another can be quite large, especially when the destination sprocket is substantially larger than the originating sprocket and the rider is exerting substantial pedaling force on the chain. The necessary operating force can be reduced by operating the shift operating device when only a small pedaling force is being applied to the chain, but that requires the rider to consciously alter his or her pedaling technique and/or consciously operate the shift operating device only when a small pedaling force is being applied to the chain. That can be very distracting, especially in a racing environment. Also, the actuation ratio of some derailleurs may be somewhat large. Consequently, the shift operating wire must move a substantial distance to fully move the chain from one sprocket to another, thus requiring the rider to move the shift operating device by a correspondingly large amount.